I don't love you
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"No es contigo con quien me quiero casar, sólo quiero estar siempre cerca de mi mejor amiga." Con sólo 19 años de edad, Elizaveta decide que compartir su vida por siempre con alguien no dolerá mucho si no le ama. Kiku Honda accede al trato, ateniéndose a cualquier clase de efecto colateral que eso pueda ocasionar.(Jap/Hun)(Aus/Hun)(Chu/Ni)
1. (1)Fell onto the mud

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y a los estúpidos líderes de Estados Unidos que no se dieron cuenta de que le seguían vendiendo petróleo a Japón hasta que ocurrió lo de Pearl Harb…; uh la animación (que en su mayoría, no vi) le pertenece a Funimation; el deseo por escribir esto, sin el propósito de lucrar y esperando cero remuneración económica al publicarlo, a mí.

 **Resumen:** "No es contigo con quien me quiero casar, sólo quiero estar siempre cerca de mi mejor amiga." Con sólo 19 años de edad, Elizaveta decide que compartir su vida por siempre con alguien no dolerá mucho si no le ama. Kiku Honda accede al trato, ateniéndose a cualquier clase de efecto colateral que eso pueda ocasionar.

 **Comentarios:** Año nuevo, fic nuevo. _Anyways_ , ya llevaba tiempo queriendo publicar esto, y llevaba varios "corta-borra-rescribe&edita" de las escenas de éste capítulo. Y creo que ya llevo demasiado tiempo teniendo sólo el uno (desde agosto lo tengo en un cuaderno~)

Espero no estar mal con las personalidades de Japón y Hungría. Lo lamento mucho si sucede.

Espero que disfruten la lectura, y que no encuentren la historia del todo crack (aunque siéntanse en confianza de decírmelo por PM), y que la lectura, sino en su totalidad, al menos las escenas menos extrañas, les parezca amena.

¡Sin más que deciros, notas abajo!

* * *

I don't love you

* * *

 **[1]** _Fell onto the mud._

* * *

"Es sólo que a veces me gusta ensuciarme los zapatos con algo de lodo."

—Anónimo.

* * *

En alguna parte de Budapest, Elizaveta se encontraba sentada en su habitación, muy seria frente a su mejor amigo—compañero de OTPs en casi todos los fandoms—con un dilema extrañísimo.

— ¿Él le pidió que hiciera _qué_ , Eli-san? —dijo después de lo que parecieron varios minutos de silencio.

—Ya conoces a mi padre —dijo dejando de observar al nipón, de tanto haberle visto tenía la sensación de que se ahogaría en su mirada tan indescifrable—. La verdad, no debería preocuparme por lo que me diga, ni por lo que haga.

—Pero su vida privada es un asunto muy delicado y personal, más si incursionamos yéndonos al área del futuro. —argumentó el joven pelinegro cerrando por completo el manga que minutos antes leyera.

—A éstas alturas, pocas cosas que me diga se vuelven realidad —se encogió de hombros abriendo el tomo de _Ai no Kusabi_ que hace minutos estuvo leyendo—. Perro que ladra no muerde.

—Pero, ¿y qué si en esta ocasión la advertencia es más que eso?

A pesar de que tenía el manga abierto y sus ojos estaban sobre él, la mente de Elizaveta no podía concentrarse en la tragedia de Iason y Ricky cuando ella, encima de eso, tenía sus propios conflictos.

—Tendré que casarme antes de cumplir dos décadas.

Parte de ella (sino que todo su ser) creía semejante amenaza tonta. Es decir, ¿qué clase de padre te deshereda si no contraes matrimonio pronto?

Kiku soltó un pesado suspiro. No estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de la castaña. Después de todo, no hace menos de tres minutos húbose enterado.

— ¿Y qué hay de Roderich-san? ¿No cree que él podría…?

—Si no le gusta la idea de una relación a distancia —cortó la chica—, no creo que vayamos a ser compatibles… fingimos hace mucho que lo éramos y nos disolvimos más rápido que la tranquilidad en _Shingeki no Kyojin_ o el fandom de _Free!_.

Y es que su padre le prohibió que durante el matrimonio se divorciase.

— ¿Y qué hay de Gilbert? Él fue… ciertamente muy importante para usted.

—A él no lo veo como alguien casándose. Lo veo más bien… no sé cómo explicarlo. No querría involucrarlo, ni a Roderich en mi vida de esa manera.

Kiku abrazó a sus rodillas, sintiéndose menos con ánimos de continuar aportando a candidatos ya que la chica los rechazaba rápidamente.

—Además… —añadió Elizaveta—, mi padre tiene que aprobarle y decir que sí puedo. Que me permite casarme con él.

Ahora las condiciones casi parecían un chiste mal formulado.

— ¿Y qué necesita este chico para ser aceptado por su padre? —musitó Kiku intentando pensarse las palabras.

—No sé. Pero… creo que deberá ser pronto.

—Supongo que eso es más que obvio, Eli-san.

Un pesado silencio cayó entre los dos después de la escéptica frase dicha por Kiku. Ciertamente, a Elizaveta no le molestaba aquél humor suyo, ya que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado (o lo más cerca que puedes estar a serlo), como cuando en la tienda de cómics la recepcionista no le había conseguido el manga que le había pedido. No era un enojo directo, era más bien una pasivo-agresión.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿cuándo dijo que regresaría Roderich-san? —comenzó de repente el nipón con un ambiente menos hostil que el de su anterior monólogo.

—Dentro de un año. —aseguró la chica haciendo cuentas mentales de lo que "un año" aproximadamente significaba para ella—. Más o menos.

—Eso suena… ¿por qué regresó a Austria? —se corrigió, notando que su última frase llevaría más diálogos de los que intentaba esquivar.

—No lo sé. Asuntos familiares, supongo. Nunca me lo dijo.

Kiku se puso repentinamente pensativo, como si buscara con qué responderle.

—Y no quiso la relación a larga distancia, ¿por qué?

—Bueno —Elizaveta adoptó aquella posición que usualmente adquiría cuando estaba en una situación embarazosa, esa en la que parecía encogerse en su lugar buscando que la tierra o el puff en el que estaba sentada se la tragase—, puede o no puede que él hubiese insistido en que fuera a Austria con él.

El relatarlo como situación incierta no cambiaba el factor de crueta realidad. Elizaveta había rechazado ir a Austria con, probablemente, el hombre a quien siempre amaría.

Por más que dijese que Kiku exageraba.

Esta vez, su amigo no insistió en reclamarle nada, sólo dedicó un hondo suspiro a su cómic, el cual parecía resignarse a que el otro no lo terminara.

—Adelante, dime que fue la peor estupidez que jamás podré solucionar en mi vida —insistió la chica después de que el otro respondiese su hipotetismo con mutismo.

—No le reclamaré nada, Eli-san —dijo después de despegar la vista de cualquier-lado-menos-Eli—. Sé que usted tuvo sus razones y no soy quién para cuestionarle.

— ¡Chicos, bajen a cenar! —llamó la mamá de la chica, impidiéndole refutar a lo último que su amigo dijo.

Ambos se levantaron de los puffs en los que estaban conversando y dejaron sus respectivas lecturas, prometiéndoles silenciosamente con la mirada que seguirían en ellas. Después.

La madre saludó con mejor presentación al chico (ya que hace poco había llegado y sólo había anunciado su presencia) a lo que el chico correspondió con una muy respetuosa (quizá demasiado, según el cuadro húngaro) reverencia. Prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con el padre y finalizó anunciando su lugar en la mesa, esperando la autorización de ambos para sentarse.

Durante una hora aproximada, todos estuvieron conversando tranquilamente y ameno mientras mascaban bocado, y en algún punto Elizaveta no logró discernir en qué momento su compañero se había quedado callado.

— ¿Algo que te suceda, chico? —preguntó el padre de la castaña al ver la forma en la que Kiku se había privado de la conversación que estaban sosteniendo.

—Bueno, hay algo que me ha estado carcomiendo la cabeza durante mucho tiempo, y para serle sincero me gustaría tomar la imprudencia de vocear dicha diligencia —respondió utilizando todo el coloquialismo del que era capaz.

— ¿Y eso sería…?

—Me gustaría pedir la mano de vuestra hija.

Un silencio atronador inundó la estancia. Todos los miembros de la familia Héderváry se vieron tomados por sorpresa, sin Elizaveta como excepción. Así estuvo la estancia durante lo que parecieron ser diez minutos. Después de eso, el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa fuera el padre, tosió para aclararse la garganta y proseguir con lo que, Kiku suponía, sería un largo cuestionario.

— ¿Y cuál sería la razón que te motiva, chico?

—Bueno, he sentido una profunda atracción hacia su hija, desde hace ya tiempo. Últimamente no había querido discutirlo a viva voz debido a su reciente ruptura con otro chico, pero la verdad debe ser dicha, y yo ya he esperado suficiente.

— ¿Y?

—Me gustaría casarme con ella.

Hubieron pasado unos quince minutos desde que la cuestión hubiera llegado a los oídos de Elizaveta para que los relacionara con la conversación que mantuvieran horas antes, en su habitación.

Ahora que conectaba los puntos, sólo había una interrogante atosigando su cabeza:

 _¿Por qué hacerlo?_

¿Qué ganaba casándose con ella?

En cambio, también había entrado otra pregunta a su cabeza totalmente contradictoria a la primera:

 _¿Por qué no hacerlo?_

La diferencia gráfica no era mucha, pero gramaticalmente la transformaba en opuestos, poniendo a la mente de la chica en duda.

Según tenía entendido, la razón por la que los matrimonios hoy en día se finiquitaban casi tan rápido como el costo del divorcio disminuía era porque el amor era muy fugaz, muy rápido. ¿Pero qué le sucedería a dicho trato si no había un vínculo para romper? ¿Funcionaría? ¿O no?

Había amistad desde el inicio. De eso no tenía duda. La amistad a veces llegaba a ser más duradera y estrecha, pues, según dicen las Spice Girls, "si quieres salir conmigo, primero hazte de mis amigas. Un amorío no dura eternamente, pero la amistad nunca termina."

Y suponiendo que ambos no estaban realmente interesados el uno en el otro… quizá podría funcionar. ¿Cierto?

Observó curiosa a su padre, buscando alguna reacción que le pudiera indicar que… que estaba de acuerdo con Kiku. El silencio envolvió la estancia durante un par de minutos más.

— ¿Es esto verdaderamente lo que quieres? —volvió a preguntar el padre, y Kiku le sostuvo la mirada por un par de segundos, con el propósito de que el hombre frente a él supiese que lo decía en su total lucidez al asentir con la cabeza. El hombre, con la extrañeza todavía tatuada en el rostro, así como algo de desconfianza por lo anteriormente discutido se volvió a su hija—. ¿Eli?

La chica se sintió sacada de un sueño. Se giró para verle, algo fuera de lugar, no por eso menos atenta. — ¿Si?

—No me has dicho lo que opinas al respecto.

Elizaveta observó a Kiku y buscó su mirada. Este la miraba, pero en sus ojos no se podía leer la razón del porqué buscaba hacerlo, o qué intentaba ganar con eso. _Era igual que el agua, lo único que veías en su mirada, era tu propio reflejo_ (1).

Finalmente, se giró a su padre. El hombre, estaba más que serio y la observaba como hace unos segundos ella observaba a su amigo: en busca de respuestas.

—Supongo que es tu opinión al final de todo esto la que cuente, papá —dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé para qué buscas mi opinión, o sobre qué necesitas que opine.

— ¿Tú quieres casarte con él?

¿Desde cuando podía decidir con quién casarse, con su padre pidiéndole su opinión? ¿Qué no era él quien lo decidiría?

Elizaveta se relamió los labios, con la garganta repentinamente seca. Observó a Kiku una vez más.

—Tenemos muchas cosas en común, y generalmente nos llevamos muy bien, así que no veo por qué no habría de quererlo.

El hombre sopesó por unos segundos la respuesta de su hija. Después de eso, observó escrutinante a Kiku y se volvió a su esposa, quien no parecía interesada en lo absoluto en el tópico de conversación. Hasta su budín parecía más interesante que con quien Elizaveta fuere a casarse.

—Por favor Héderváry- _san_ , no se sienta presionado a responderme en este momento. Comprendo la situación y conozco el peso que la decisión podría tener en la vida de su hija, así que le pido que lo piense más detenidamente, cuando usted lo considere adecuado —dijo Kiku, notando la indecisión en los ojos del hombre y la falta de apoyo que parecía querer brindarle su mujer. Eli se sintió un tanto incómoda por el ambiente, con su padre demasiado reticente y su amigo no menos testarudo que él. Desde distancia se notaba que el hombre no aprobaría de semejante pretendiente: de baja estatura, cabello negro y lacio, ojos rasgados; entre otras características. Y no era porque el hombre fuera racista, o al menos, no del todo. Si lo aguantó como amigo de su hija por tantos año, ¿cómo no habría de hacerlo luego?

—Haré lo que me recomiendas, Kiku, y me tomaré un par de días para considerarlo —dijo el hombre finalmente, permitiendo a Elizaveta soltar un indetectado suspiro de alivio—. De momento —dijo esta vez, con su típica sonrisa bonachona—, ¿no les parecería adecuado que termináramos de comer?

El hombre no era una persona estricta. Generalmente, era muy permisivo y "liberal." Pero el que trataban era un asunto serio, por lo que tenía que adaptarse al entorno y tomarse la situación por medio de decisiones tomadas gracias a cuidadosa observancia.

Y aunque a Elizaveta aquella situación le parecía un tanto estúpida, no por eso se atrevería a refutar. ¿Qué era lo que refutaría, de todas formas? ¿Qué no estaba de acuerdo con él? Bueno, no lo estaba, pero una parte de ella le decía que sería incorrecto hacerlo.

Estuvieron un rato más conversando, y entre risas y una que otra anécdota se olvidó el anterior tópico de discusión. Elizaveta difícilmente podía concentrarse en la conversación, sin embargo.

Sus padres decidieron irse a acostar después de la promesa de que se quedarían recogiendo la mesa. Aunque en realidad, era sólo una excusa para separarse los adultos de los "niños" y conversar unos con otros sin que los otros les escuchasen, inevitablemente, del mismo tema.

Kiku sabía de antemano que Elizaveta aprovecharía la primera oportunidad que tuviese de hablarle en privado, aunque ésta fuera en el lavamanos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo, no pudiendo soltarlo de una forma más delicada. Kiku dejó de fingir que se concentraba en tallar el plato cuando lo dejó en el fregadero unos cuantos segundos, su mirada perdida en un punto de los anaqueles frente a él.

—Eso fui yo pidiendo su mano, Eli-san —se limitó a contestar y siguió tallando. Eli, quien tenía más preguntas que respuestas, prosiguió a proponer otra para que se la resolviera dependiendo de lo que tuviera por decir.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? —Elizaveta nunca había visualizado a Kiku como una opción después de que su padre le impusiera semejante condición; principalmente porque la mayor parte del tiempo que no hablaban de sus fandoms, hablaban de las parejas de este, que no eran mujeres, precisamente. Ahora, con la propuesta realizada y sus padres debatiendo, no podía estar del todo segura si la confusión en su mente era porque se le pudo pasar una seña de que Kiku sintiera algo por ella, o porque quizá, una parte de ella estaba ansiosa por qué sus padres dijesen que sí, por menos atracción que sintiesen mutuamente. Kiku se encogió de hombros. Dejó el último plato en alguna parte de la alacena y caminó hacia las escaleras mientras era seguido por la chica.

—Supongo que, después de que usted me lo contó, no pude evitar quedarme pensativo; y, al no haber más opciones discutibles supuse que quedaba yo a destacar.

Eli no se sentía segura con aquella respuesta, lastimosamente.

— ¿Entonces en verdad quieres casarte conmigo? —Kiku negó con su cabeza, provocando que ella arqueara una ceja—. ¿Entonces por qué…?

—No es contigo con quien me quiero casar, sólo quiero estar siempre cerca de mi mejor amiga. —era esa una de las pocas ocasiones en las que no utilizaba un lenguaje formal, y debido a eso Elizaveta se encontraba tan impactada que no había alcanzado a reaccionar y cuestionarle más cuando Kiku se puso de puntitas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y con un gesto de la mano le deseaba buenas noches—. Qué descanse, Eli-san.

* * *

 **(1):** Sacado desvergonzadamente del retrace 67 de Pandora Hearts: "Lacie." Obviamente, no es una cita textual como tal, pero es mi frase favorita de Oswald, y me encanta cada tanto mostrársela a alguien.

Espero que esto les haya gustado, debido a que lo siguiente que escucharán de mí será la actualización del capítulo 5 de "Can I kiss you?". Sólo espero traerlo antes de que el 10 de enero llegue.

—gem—


	2. (1, 1)

**[1.1]**

* * *

Cerrado la tapadera de su teléfono se permitió soltar un suspiro tan pesado como la piedra que se había instalado en su estómago apenas haberle contestado la llamada y decidido responder con palabras que de verdad no sentía.

 _«¿No te sientes mal por haber roto conmigo?»_

—No.

 _«Bueno, yo sí. Estuve encerrado en mi habitación, arrepintiéndome de haber nacido, de haberte conocido, de haber querido traerte aquí, de no haber puesto más vehemencia a que te vinieses a vivir conmigo. Pero sobretodo… de haberte correspondido por cuatro años una relación, que, según me dijiste antes de romper, no llevaría a ningún lado.»_

— ¿Deseabas llegar a un punto?

 _«No tienes necesidad de sonar tan seca ni tan rencorosa, Héderváry, que tú también cometiste errores, y creo que son peores a los que yo hice.»_

— ¿Estás admitiendo que cometiste, a fin de cuentas?

 _«Mira, Eli, hoy no vine para pelear. Sólo necesitaba hablar contigo… una vez más, pero quiero que en esta ocasión realmente actuemos como personas maduras, no como niñatos haciendo berrinches.»_

—Entonces… ¿quieres que esto sea una "despedida"?

 _«No. Si no lo quieres_ —y yo realmente no lo deseo— _no es necesario que sea una despedida. Lo que te pido son respuestas.»_

— ¿Y qué clase de respuestas te das la idea que yo puedo ofrecerte?

 _«¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Representa un ejemplo.»_

—…yo no tengo la respuesta a eso. "No estábamos destinados", supongo.

 _«… ¿me permitirías volver a verte?»_

—Quizás… pero necesito tiempo para… superarlo, superarte.

 _«Tómate el tiempo que quieras. Yo te esperaré.»_

Elizaveta sintió aquello demasiado cursi, demasiado estúpido y demasiado irreal como para realmente ser cierto. No le dio tiempo a decir algo más y ahora se encontraba en la situación que estaba. Después de volver a suspirar hondo dejó que su rostro se escondiera entre sus rodillas y pequeños hipidos saliesen de su boca. Casi de inmediato unos brazos la rodearon y sintió palabras en japonés ser susurradas en su oído buscando tranquilizarla, junto con la templada voz de su amigo.

— ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—Su madre me dijo que estaba en su habitación, que leía y que su puerta estaba abierta.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Todo.

Un poco de silencio respondió lo que Kiku dijese.

En lo que Elizaveta hacía de todo por tranquilizarse y Kiku le acunaba en sus brazos, pensaba. Se rogaba a sí misma que no le doliera. Que no le importara lo que pensaba (aunque eso sería peor, de algún modo) Roderich o que la extrañara. Bien, ella no lo haría. Por más que él creyese algo, ella no lo haría.

Aunque las expectativas a la realidad eran terriblemente diferentes.

Casi temeroso, Kiku buscó con su mano las de Eli y comenzó a acariciarla, buscando brindarle alguna clase de confort. La chica murmuró un inentendible "gracias" y le apretó ligeramente la mano, para hacerle de conocimiento la apreciación por él al acercársele en ese estado.

— ¿Ya se siente… tranquila? —no era como que, bueno, pudiera decirle "bien" por lo que dubitó un poco y al final se transitó por la palabra más neutral que se encontraba en el área de sinónimos. Elizaveta se las arregló para sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

—Perdona… por… —Kiku sólo le acarició el cabello, indicándole que las palabras atoradas en su garganta no eran necesitadas… ni lo serían. La abrazó por minutos.

Gentilmente, Kiku la separó un poco de sí y en su frente instaló un suave beso. Elizaveta alzó una ceja y se congeló en su lugar, no intentó alejarse, sin embargo. Los brazos de Kiku eran demasiado cálidos y suaves.

.

Definitivamente, Elizaveta no era de las que gustaba estar en la sala, esperando a que su padre finalmente hablara. Sin embargo, hela aquí, sus manos atrapadas en una taza humeante, sentada al lado de Kiku, su mirada más interesada en el tapete que la separaba de su padre que en el propio hombre.

—Realmente, nunca creí que tú, de entre todos los hombres de la tierra, fuera a pedirme eso —explicó el hombre finalmente, hablándole al nipón, sacándolo, al igual que a Elizaveta, de su ensoñación.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Eso. Cada vez que venías a esta casa, yo tenía la sensación de que, por más bonita que una mujer fuese, no llegarías a fijarte en ella —y la forma en la que lo decía daba a entender todo. Kiku sintió a sus mejillas colorarse, y aunque la situación no lo ameritaba, y realmente era poco ortodoxo, Elizaveta tuvo que contener la risa, su padre _no_ sabía de lo que hablaba—. Sin embargo, aparentemente, me equivoqué.

—B-Bueno… paso, mucho tiempo con Eli-san, n-no es realmente cosa de… no es que no me fije en las mujeres… e-e-es sólo… es sólo que… esto es algo incómodo, Héderváry _-san_ —repuso, jugueteando nervioso con sus manos, y, finalmente, sacándole una risotada al hombre frente a ellos.

Eli decidió darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Vale, vale, lo dejo. Pero te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿estás seguro de que quieres casarte con ella?

Kiku la observó, y haciendo como que sus ojos brillaban de enamorado—Eli se hacía una idea de en quién pensaba—volvió la vista al hombre y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, de entre todo lo que deseo, ése es el más grande.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y viró su vista hacia otro lado, comprendiendo que él ya estaba más decidido que…

— ¿Eli?

De nuevo, la chica le observó extrañada. A ella no era a quien debiera preguntárselo. Eli observó a Kiku, y él le observó de igual forma. Eli sabía qué responder. Ella observó a su padre, quien esperaba pacientemente a que ella diera su opinión. Su vista se dirigió a donde sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas, en su regazo.

—Sólo pregunto para asegurarme de que no estás cometiendo una equivocación, Eli —argumentó su padre mientras la observaba, ya no como quien le impusiera la condición, sino como quien trataba de protegerla desde que fuera una pequeña. Eli abrió la boca, pero no alcanzó a producir ningún sonido cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Voy a atender.

Se levantó de su asiento, se limpió un poco la falda y se alejó de su padre y su amigo, quienes la observaron desaparecer en el umbral y no despegaron la mirada hasta que reapareció con un sobre en sus manos. Eli lo sostenía, su mirada entre expectante y sus manos temblando de ansiedad. Era una carta que había estado esperando durante un par de meses ya, y la sola dirección del sobre y el remitente le daban una idea del contenido.

Era de la Universidad de Niigata.

Tanto su padre como Kiku debieron notar la ansiedad en su mirada, pues se acercaron un poco—sin levantarse de sus asientos—de la anticipación. Lentamente, Elizaveta abrió el enorme sobre y sacó una de las varias hojas que venían dentro. De inmediato, ambos hombres pudieron notar una sonrisa escurrirse en sus labios.

— ¡Me aceptaron en el programa bilingüe! —y se acercó a abrazar a Kiku, quien parecía igual de emocionado que ella por la noticia.

—Esas son buenas noticias, Eli-san —le respondió el nipón, y aunque su voz era calmada, se podía notar que la noticia le tenía contento también. Su padre estuvo analizando la información recién recabada durante unos cuantos minutos, cuando Elizaveta se sintió extrañada porque él no opinara nada al respecto, fue cuando sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que necesitarás a alguien allá que te guíe, ¿no?

Los ojos de Eli se abrieron con aún más sorpresa, después, cuando entendió a lo que se refería, su sonrisa regresó a su rostro y observó agradecida a su padre. Kiku también parecía tomado por la respuesta del hombre, casi como si realmente no hubiera esperado que le dejara hacerlo.

Regresaron al cuarto de Eli minutos después, la chica todavía seguía emocionada por la noticia, seguía sin creérselo. Iría a Niigata. Y… bueno, era Niigata. Donde tenían la universidad más indicada para prepararse en Ciencias de la Salud. Cuando cruzaron el umbral de su cuarto, inmediatamente se dejó caer en el puff, una sonrisa altamente satisfecha en su rostro. Después se giró para ver a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en el otro puff, checando sus mensajes. Eli sonrió y se regresó a su lectura.

Estuvieron así, un rato, hasta que Kiku tuvo que despedirse, cosas relacionadas a su casa. Elizaveta le despidió, y se quedó leyendo textos que tenía relacionados a su carrera (a la que había escogido), por otro rato más antes de decidirse por ir a dormir.

.

El mes siguiente fue uno bastante agitado, aunque en sí la documentación que realizarían no era muy difícil de realizar, así que cuando todo el papeleo fue realizado con éxito, realizaron una pequeña reunión como Hungría manda y después de eso Elizaveta se despidió de sus padres, al igual que lo hizo Kiku con sus suegros. La semana siguiente al festejo, estuvieron pasándola muy tranquilo en el departamento de Kiku, en lo que ambos empacaban sus cosas para dirigirse a Japón, ya que al Eli ser aceptada en la universidad le daba al nipón una excusa para regresar a su tierra natal: acompañar a su, ahora, esposa.

Sólo llegar a su nuevo departamento en la ciudad comenzaron a desempacar lo más indispensable. Lo único que Elizaveta había estado de acuerdo en no traerse era su cama, debido a que los futones serían más cómodos, y definitivamente esa cama no quedaba acorde a la casa. Sentándose en uno de los puffs (a lo que había accedido después de darse cuenta de que realmente se sentiría vacía sin ellos), descansando del trabajo que habían sido aquellos dos últimos días.

Revisó por decimocuarta vez la carta que había recibido, y se sintió increíblemente alegre, de nuevo. Seguía sin sentir que todos aquellos caracteres que estaban escritos en la carta realmente hubiesen sido dirigidos hacia ella, que los kanjis que leían "aceptada" no faltaran del sufijo que cambiaba a toda la frase en modo negativo (-nai, -masen, sumimasen chotto-, como ejemplo). Sintió un peso instalarse a su lado en el puff, y aunque seguía sintiéndose extraño, permitió que Kiku le pasara el brazo por los hombros (absoluta y totalmente tímido, cabe destacar).

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer, huh? —dijo el chico, y Elizaveta sonrió, recordando tan sencilla gramática venir a su cabeza, y recordando lo básico (el _masenka_ invita) le sonrió y se levantó del puff.

— ¡Comamos! —motivó al tiempo que cayendo dentro de los brazos de Kiku prorrumpía en carcajadas.

.

Llegada la noche, desenfundaron un par de futones, los cuales recostaron en el suelo de su habitación ( _su_ , seguía sintiéndose extraño hablarlo como plural, más que como objetos individuales) y comenzaron a hablar de un montón de cosas, hasta pasada la madrugada.

Al medio día, Elizaveta mencionó que debía irse a la universidad y Kiku dijo que le acompañaba, pues hace años que no salía a recorrer las calles de Japón.

Las recorrieron conversando un poco en húngaro (todo el tiempo hablar japonés le iba a dar dolores de cabeza a Eli, así que volver de donde vino no le iba mal) y aunque intentaban mantenerse lo más calladamente posibles, había cosas de las que Eli no podía soltar una pequeña risa que evolucionaba un poco en algo más grande. No era su culpa y Kiku lo comprendía, se sentía eufórica de finalmente conocer algo más que el pequeño mundo en el que estuvo durante diecinueve años. Él comprendía ese sentimiento, pues eso fue lo que le había embargado cuando le habían dicho que se mudarían para Hungría seis años antes, aquélla sensación de _resfeber_.

Entraron en el monumental edificio (aunque accidentalmente Elizaveta le dijo cerveza, haciendo a Kiku soltar una risotada) y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el área de secretaría, donde preguntaron por el número de cédula, y confirmar que comenzaba a asistir a las clases dentro de dos semanas. La secretaria había sido amable, y le había dado los horarios para que fuera adaptándose a ellos, aparte de que le había mencionado que cada año había diez hospitales por la zona que tomaban a chicos de la escuela para llevárselos de interinos y proporcionarles una mejor educación, dándoles experiencia. Aquello hizo a Elizaveta sentirse sobre las nubes, y agradeció a la chica con quizá más vehemencia de la que debió, alejándose del área de secretaría y yéndose a explorar un poco el campus, tal como hace minutos la señorita de secretaria se lo había sugerido.

— ¿No es maravilloso? —preguntó la chica apenas salieron de la escuela y volvían a la calle. Kiku asintió con la cabeza.

—Se siente increíble volver aquí, después de tantos años —asintió el japonés. Mientras caminaban, pasaron por una pequeña plazoleta, donde, aparentemente, un baile público era demostrado. Eso era extraño, la ceja arqueada de Elizaveta mencionaba, con semejante silencio que parecía reinar desde siempre al país del sol naciente. Kiku, en cambio, le ofreció su mano. Elizaveta sonrió, y todavía eufórica la tomó, al tiempo que se unían a la gente que danzaba.

Llegando a la casa, todavía llena de risa dentro de ella, Elizaveta estuvo argumentando un rato con Kiku sobre cosas que no recordaba del todo a la mañana siguiente. Hubo un punto en el que perdió la consciencia (quién sabe, tanta hiperactividad cobraba caro) y lo último que supo de su vida era un noticiero nocturno, té verde en sus manos, y que las piernas de Kiku eran espléndidas para dormir encima de ellas.

Horas después, se vio a sí misma dentro de un futón. Le había alertado sentir movimiento en su bolsa de dormir, así que giró la cabeza, un tanto confundida, otro tanto dormida.

—Oh, lamento molestarle, estaba… poniendo una bolsa de agua caliente —le indicó la suave voz del nipón—. Dentro de dos semanas oficialmente comienza el invierno, pero hoy la temperatura estuvo inusualmente baja, así que pensé que…

—Gracias —susurró la chica, mientras volvía a posicionarse y disponerse a dormir. El futón y el quinto sueño juntos eran bastante tentadores, tanto que no podía más que sucumbir a sus encantos.

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertada con el ligero olor de algo cocinándose. Sonrió para sí y comenzó a doblar el futón, preparándose para ayudarle con lo que sea que preparara.

—Buenos días —saludó al tiempo que buscaba en el armario de la cocina algún mandil que le ayudase. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que el otro ya tenía el único disponible, y realmente no le agradaba la idea de mancharse la ropa al cocinar (no que fuera muy sucia para hacerlo, pero tenía cierto temor de que fuera a suceder). Derrotada, se sentó en la mesa, mientras leía uno de los varios libros de texto que había comprado en la librería de la universidad, adelantándose un poco lo que tendría por venir en los próximos cursos. Afortunadamente, su conocimiento era suficiente como para no requerir demasiado del furigana. Agradecía profundamente a Kiku.

—Buenos días —le había respondido el otro, finalmente apagando el fuego y acercándose a ella, poniendo un plato y en él un poco de huevo que había estado cociendo. Eli sonrió y comenzó a comer, no sin antes agradecer por la comida.

—Um… ¿y si irás a China? —preguntó la chica finalmente.

— _Un_ —asintió dejando de lado su propio platillo—. Resultó que necesitan de un japonés específicamente para que cuide a una panda, así que la universidad me envió a mí —se encogió de hombros, y aunque intentaba disimularlo se le notaba visiblemente emocionado—. Yao-nii dijo que podía quedarme con él, que no le importaba mucho tener una panda en su casa.

Eli sonrió. —Eso suena como una excelente noticia —respondió después de unos segundos.

—En efecto. Hace años que no iba a China, y es hermoso el siquiera pensar que volveré a ver a Yao-nii, a quien no he visto durante un lapso más grande —cuando hablaba de él, Eli podía notar la emoción que sus ojos irradiaban. Se sonrió un poco y después de unos segundos de quedarse así soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Y cuándo te irás?

—Muy probablemente dentro de dos meses, a mediados de marzo. Estaré ahí hasta que la panda pueda adaptarse adecuadamente a los otros pandas y pueda gestar, o al menos eso fue lo que me informó la universidad —respondió, demasiado pensativo como para realmente estar pensando del todo. Eli se encogió de hombros y no le dio demasiadas vueltas.

— ¿Entonces es una hembra?

— _Un_ —volvió a asentir, dándole un sorbo a su café, el cual recientemente había comenzado a consumir.

—Lo más probable es que cuando tu vuelo se esté yendo yo esté ahogada en tarea, por lo que me iré adelantando y diré _vaya y vuelva_.

* * *

(1) _Masenka invita:_ En el japonés, las frases que terminan en "masenka," sin importar el verbo que tengan de cola, siempre serán interpretadas como el _won't we_ … del inglés, que es para incitar a alguien a hacer algo. Podría interpretarse como "¿Por qué no hacemos…?" y demás, aunque ya depende mucho del verbo que tenga.

(2) _Resfeber:_ s. (del sueco) El inquieto latir del corazón de un viajero antes de emprender el camino.

(3) _Cerveza y edificio:_ Cerveza en japonés es biiru (con doble i, por si no se dieron cuenta; y que, dado que proviene del inglés se escribe con katakanas) y Edificio es birú (la segunda sílaba se nota más fuerte debido a que la primera no se alarga con la doble vocal; aunque se pronuncian casi lo mismo, y dado que no es un neologismo va en hiragana). El punto es que mucha gente a veces dice "birú" en vez de "biiru" y viceversa, al menos los extranjeros lo hacen.

(4) _Bolsas de agua en los futones:_ Son como unas pequeñas petacas en las que les introducen agua caliente con el fin de mantener el futón caliente (lo que en primera instancia suena estúpido, dado que los futones son refleja-calor) en invierno.

(5) _Un:_ "Sí" versión increíblemente informal.

(6) _Vaya y vuelva:_ Cuando una persona deja un lugar, lo anuncia, y literalmente significa "voy y vengo." Por ende, la gente que no está abandonando, dice qué le vaya bien, que es literalmente "vaya y vuelva."

Gracias por los hermosos comentarios del primer capítulo, y del apoyo que le dieron. Lamento que las notas sean tan grandes y el capítulo no es lo más expresativo, además de mi enorme desaparición por el fandom. Sólo me queda decir que espero poder traer el siguiente capítulo antes de que marzo termine, y de que finalmente comenzaremos con la trama que nos trajo aquí.

—gem—


	3. (1, 2)

**[1.2]**

* * *

Elizaveta no creía que perderse en su misma escuela, el primer día, en la primera hora, fuera algo probable. Había visitado el edificio cuando acababa de llegar, a confirmar su inscripción, a informarse sobre el horario, había tenido un recorrido del edificio.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, quince minutos faltando para su primera clase e intentando averiguar por dónde debía girar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le llegó una voz asustándola. Se sintió a sí misma tensarse, pero después de unos segundos se recompuso, y se giró para ver a un chico alto, cabellos rubios casi platinos, con una bufanda pegada a su cuello (a pesar de la aparente temporada cálida).

—Yo… eh, sí —dijo un poco avergonzada, al tiempo que una mano la posicionaba detrás de su cuello—, sólo… iba un poco tarde a mi clase, es todo.

El otro chico, que antes lucía confundido, ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Eli se sintió incómoda, aunque no intentó alejarse del otro chico.

— ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? Pareces todavía un poco asustada del lugar —la chica dejó salir una pequeña risa de sus labios frente a semejante perspectiva. Seguro, se veía confundida, no sabía a qué parte del edificio tenía que ir, pero ¿asustada del lugar? Lo más posible era que por el exterior pareciese de esa forma, sin embargo y aunque se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, no le tenía miedo.

—No es eso, uh…

—Braginski Iván —le facilitó el otro.

—No es eso, señor Braginski —se corrigió, sonriéndole agradecida al que le facilitara una forma de dirigirse a él—, es sólo que… estoy, um, un poco distraída. Es todo.

El otro pareció pensárselo unos segundos, Eli sintió que ya habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos, y todavía no encontraba su clase, lo cual no le mencionaba nada bueno de lo que pasaría si realmente llegaba tarde. Oh por todos los dioses, no quería llegar tarde.

—Si me disculpa, yo eh… tengo que ir a mi clase, con su permiso señor Braginski —y comenzó a alejarse, aunque un poco sorprendida de lo… sobresaliente que parecía el otro—, soy Héderváry Elizaveta, gusto en conocerle.

—El gusto es mutuo.

Afortunadamente, logró encontrar su salón, antes de que el profesor llegara (todavía mejor) y logró ubicarse en un asiento que la dejaba satisfecha. Faltaban al menos dos minutos para que la clase comenzara, así que podía decirse que para su primer día, no iba tan mal.

Al menos iba bien hasta que vio entrar al hombre con el que se había encontrado minutos antes entrar al salón. Sus ojos se abrieron, y los de Braginski parecieron imitarle, ya que sus ojos habían recorrido el aula queriendo atrapar todo en su memoria. Después de un par de segundos de quedársele viendo le sonrió infantilmente (honestamente, Elizaveta no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto con aquella mirada) y se dirigió a sentarse a su lado. Aunque seguía estupefacta, la chica le dirigió una sonrisa un poco más discreta y quitó sus cosas del asiento de su lado para que el otro pudiera sentarse tranquilo.

― ¿Acaso será que el señor Braginski quiere ser médico, igual a mí? ―dijo, un poco burlesca. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esconderse, o andarse formal todo el tiempo, al menos no como su (era todavía difícil acostumbrarse a la idea) esposo, que escondía todo lo que pensaba sólo por el temor de decir algo inoportuno. Se notaba a leguas que el hombre a su lado no era de ahí (será su estatura, su piel lechosa, su cabello rubio cenizo, o quizás su nombre, pero era obvio que asiático no era… ruso, sí, pero le sonaba más como del lado 'europeo' de Rusia), así que supuso que no se alejaría de ella sólo por sentirse automáticamente a gusto.

―Algo así, sí ―respondió el otro con la misma sonrisa traviesa que ahora adornaba los labios de la chica; seguía teniendo un toque infantil, y esa combinación le hacía parecer todavía más tétrico. Eso no hizo que Elizaveta se alejara, sin embargo, y a la chica le daban ganas de reír con él. Algo en sus ojos le decía que escondía algo, pero decidió no preguntárselo, sea porque no era su problema, o porque estaba más preocupada de que llegara el profesor y ni enterada. En vez, decidió ir sacando su laptop. Braginski a su lado hizo lo mismo y de su mochila sacó una computadora. Al encenderla se veía en el fondo una foto de lo que parecía un castillo hecho casi (si no es que) en su totalidad de madera, y gracias a unos cuantos recordatorios mentales de hechos históricos notó que eso era un monumento de Rusia.

―Magnífico ―dijo, y Braginski no tuvo que voltear a verla para saber que hablaba de su fondo de pantalla. Se encogió de hombros y abrió un documento de Word, mientras comenzaba a escribir en cirílico. Elizaveta se sonrió, y dijo finalmente―. _Entonces en serio vienes de Rusia, ¿huh?_

Lo más adecuado habría sido decirlo en japonés, de esa forma podía mantener el efecto sorpresa de su conocimiento, pero también se moría por ver su cara sorprendida. Sería porque era una nueva amistad, o porque tenía mariposas en el estómago de recordar que por fin estaba en la Universidad de Niigata, pero necesitaba liberar toda aquella felicidad de alguna forma, qué mejor que esa.

Obviamente, el otro abrió grandes los ojos, cosa que le hacía sentir perfectamente bien consigo misma. Había logrado su objetivo.

― _¿Hablas ruso?_

― _Mi abuelo paterno es ruso y fue un militar de bajo rango enviado a Budapest, y en los tiempos de la Guerra Fría, de cuando Hungría, Polonia, Bielorrusia, Ucrania y los países bálticos se habían anexado a Rusia. Conoció a mi abuela paterna y se habían casado, tuvieron a mi papá y cuando la URSS se había disuelto decidieron quedarse en Budapest. Mi abuelo le enseñó a papá ruso, y ambos me enseñaron ruso a mí. Supongo que lo tengo pegado a mí._

― _Pareces nativa._

― _Está en desuso, a veces practico con papá, últimamente me había concentrado mucho en el japonés que comienzo a olvidar muchas palabras. Pero supongo que la esencia nunca se va._

Iván asintió. ― _Cuando llegué a Niigata, temí que después de unos cuantos meses olvidaría cómo sonaba mi propio idioma, o cómo es mi tierra; supongo que lo último no es tan malo como quiero hacerlo sonar, es tan helado que uno olvida todo lo demás que no sea mantenerse vivo, obviamente no tan extremo como hace cien años, pero puede decirse que todavía quedan cosas de la antigua Rusia que no se extinguirán jamás._

― _Mi abuelo se la pasa todo el tiempo hablando de lo bellamente aterradora que es Moscú, yo he ido un par de veces allá, con mis padres, y aunque es muy helado en invierno es un lugar hermoso en primavera. Parece como si la nieve detuviera el tiempo para toda la flora, y que esta saliera una vez que la nieve se derritiera, como si en vez de pasar meses sólo hubieran sido minutos. Aunque no sea por mucho tiempo, y no en toda la región, la flora en Rusia es de la más hermosa que he visto, porque a pesar de tiempos tan difíciles de sobrevivir, sigue haciendo hincapié en levantarse. Al igual que sus ciudadanos._

El ruso asintió con la cabeza y vio el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Después observó a un par de chicos que decían algo como 'ya casi es hora' mientras iban guardando sus cosas. Seguramente se referían al límite de tiempo que tenía el profesor de aparecer, y cuando dieron dos minutos para los quince minutos, se levantaron de sus asientos. Elizaveta no entendió por qué Iván había detenido su conversación sólo para verlos, pero no le reclamó nada, después de todo, tenía la sensación de que sabría por qué la había detenido.

Iván se aclaró la garganta, y con una voz infantil y suave se dirigió a los que se iban a salir. ―¿A dónde van? ―su tonó más que inquisitivo, sonaba curioso, como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera divertido y él también quisiera probarlo.

Uno de los chicos se encogió de hombros. ―El profesor no llegó, y ya pasó su límite para que llegara.

El escandinavo pareció asombrarse por ese dato. Elizaveta no estaría sorprendida si realmente no fuera así.

― ¿No eran quince minutos el límite? Apenas ayer me leí el manual, y mi reloj dice trece.

Otro del grupito pareció igual de poco sorprendido. ―Da igual, no está en ningún corredor, y para entonces ya serán quince.

Iván les sonrió más abiertamente, mientras la mente de la húngara ya sabía lo que diría. ―Tienen razón, no está en los corredores. Yo mismo lo vi al llegar aquí.

Se levantó de su asiento, y de su mochila sacó un marcador de pizarrón. ―Dijo que se retrasaría un poco, así que me pidió que escribiera su nombre por él.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos, mientras uno de ellos musitaba algo que iba por eso de 'apuesto a que sólo quiere tomarnos el pelo' mientras se sentaba en su butaca, derrotado. Iván pareció escucharlo, y Elizaveta tuvo ganas de reír al ver el pizarrón.

 **«Iván Braginski. Maestría en Médico Cirujano.»**

―Si hubieran realmente leído sus horarios, se habrían dado cuenta de que el profesor que les impartiría era un novato. Apuesto a que lo hicieron, pero por eso mismo creyeron que no estaría preparado para dar clases ―Elizaveta no supo en qué momento había tomado sus cosas y las había llevado al asiento del profesor, como debió haberlo hecho desde el inicio. Tampoco estaba segura de que las mandíbulas de sus compañeros fueran a resistir mucho más; lo mismo parecía pensar Braginski cuando les sonrió a todos, pero a diferencia de las sonrisas anteriores, en esta se podía ver claramente el aura amenazadora―. Me alegra ver que son unos alumnos tan poco pacientes. Aquí, en Japón, todo se caracteriza por ser un sistema estricto de enseñanza, pero dudo que con chicos que deciden redondear horarios, sea tanto como Moscú. Allá tienes que quedarte, _aunque_ el profesor no haya llegado y hacer la actividad planeada. Creí que aquí sería igual, y eso es lo que me dijeron cuando acepté venir aquí…

Se giró al resto de los alumnos y les sonrió de una forma menos macabra. ―Me alegra saber que ese no es el caso con la mayoría, y que los que tienen ese problema de disciplina pueden ser corregidos con una llamada de atención. Y realmente espero que una llamada de atención sea más que suficiente. Me alisté para enseñar a adultos, no a niños en el parvulario. De ser así, con gusto habría aceptado la plaza que se me ofreció en Estados Unidos.

Algunos rieron con ese comentario, los que habían sido retados no le encontraron mucha risa. Elizaveta se quedó callada y le observó por al menos otros cuantos minutos. Iván había comenzado a nombrar lista, les había pedido que se levantaran conforme decía su apellido y le dijeran la razón que los había traído a Niigata.

.

Kiku estaba anotando en la bitácora al tiempo que su mirada se posaba en los animales frente a él. Se suponía que debía registrarlos cada cinco minutos, pero por quedársele vendo al pequeño animal se le había pasado un minuto y medio y tenía que repetir todo de nuevo. Quién diría que los cachorros de un león serían tan tiernos… y salvajes (casi le arranca el brazo cuando le dio de comer, por todos los dioses).

Después de terminar su observación se alejó un poco de la bitácora y soltó un suspiro cansino. Con una mano se masajeó el puente de la nariz y se quitó por unos segundos los lentes. A través del cristal, el cachorro le observaba, y Kiku rodó los ojos por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a sentarse adecuadamente en su silla. Minutos después, alguien entró a la cabina con él.

―Buenos días, Honda.

―Buenos días, Sagamoto. ¿Ya se terminó mi turno?

―No realmente, pero surgió un problema y se supone que tienes que ir a ver a la mamá. El jefe dijo que está muy inquieta desde hace dos días.

Kiku le rodó los ojos. ―¿Y no se pusieron a pensar que puede ser porque extraña a su bebé?

―Eso le dije al jefe, así que dijo que tenías que ir. Ya que pasas mucho tiempo con él y las feromonas y eso, la leona fácilmente podría tener por seguro que se encuentra bien.

―Eso, o podría asumir que le maté a su cría.

Aquél comentario logró sacarle una risa a su compañero.

―Ambos sabemos que ese no será el caso contigo. Tienes un encanto natural con los animales, y si de alguna forma puedes canalizarlo, estarás más que seguro.

Kiku soltó un suspiro, como si repentinamente se preocupara. Se puso el dorso de la mano contra su frente, dramatizando.

―Oh, buen hombre, si no sobrevivo, ¡dile a mi esposa que la amé! ―soltó un jadeo de horror totalmente falso, como si acabara de darse cuenta de un enorme detalle―, ¿y qué será de mi descendencia? ¿Y qué hay del hijo que no pude tener? ¿De quién será la culpa de que mi futuro se haya terminado?

Sagamoto no se sintió amenazado por esas falsas palabras. En vez, comenzó a reírse, a lo que Kiku rápidamente le siguió. Después de un par de minutos, Kiku se acercó al vidrio, y entró a la mal denominada jaula, acarició unos cuantos segundos a la cría y se despidió de su compañero.

―Nos vemos al rato. Asegúrate que coma dentro de quince minutos. Y si no le gusta, siempre puedes cocérselo un poco.

.

Elizaveta llegó a la casa después de varias horas de clases. Las últimas dos clases eran hasta las seis de la tarde, y aunque no lo consideraba necesariamente malo, sí era algo que le dejaba sin tiempo para el final del día. Abrió la puerta del apartamento, y no le sorprendió ver que estaba vacío. Al entrar, lo único que le recibió fue silencio. Dejó la bolsa en un rincón de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico y ahí dentro encontró un poco de arroz. Decidió servirse el resto en un plato y se dirigió a la alacena para comenzar a lavar un poco. Después de todo, lo más adecuado sería dejar al arroz reposar toda la noche; de la misma forma, su primera clase al día siguiente comenzaba a las diez, así que tenía tiempo más que suficiente para prepararlo.

Cuando terminó de lavar el arroz se sentó en un puff en su cuarto y se puso a revisar los textos que tenía pendientes. Uno era de su padre, preguntándole cómo le iba en Niigata. Otro era de Lili, una prima lejana suya, y finalmente, el último era de Kiku.

 **Llegaré tarde. Lo más probable es que sea en la madrugada. Mi recomendación es que duerma.**

Eli rodó los ojos, pero supuso que el mensaje tenía razón. Después de terminarse su plato de arroz lo lavó y preparó su futón para irse ya a dormir.

Mañana sería otro y mejor día.

* * *

Sé que estuve desaparecida de FFnet por… mucho tiempo (cerca de cuatro meses) y que casi no hago nada hoy en día (además de un par de oneshots). Pero tengo razones medianamente aceptables para haberme desaparecido. Una, no tenía ganas de escribir. Y eso lo digo no sólo de mis historias en general, sino también de la traducción en la que estoy trabajando y… eso. Dos, no sabía cómo desarrollar este capítulo. Es en parte de relleno, pero tiene también parte importante para la trama. Es cierto, al inicio no iba a poner a Rusia, pero supongo que entró a la historia para bien, me gusta creer.

Respecto a la historia en general, planeaba originalmente hacerla de tres partes divididas en doce capítulos (sí, doce capítulos), y la meta principal es hacer el Hondaveta lo más largo que se pueda.

Gracias por soportar mis irregulares actualizaciones, si tienen dudas, puedo contestarlas, y si tienen comentarios sobre la historia, no les duele dejarlos abajo (ni a mí me importaría escucharlas, se los aseguro). Por mi parte, es todo por hoy.

—gem—


End file.
